By Any Other Name
by psiChic
Summary: Sammy? Who's Sammy?


**A/N: This here just popped into my head while rewatching the entire series this extra-long hiatus (sigh). It stems from the fact that Dean hasn't really called Sam "Sammy" this season, something I find quite disturbing. And sad. Hence the sadness of the piece. Try to enjoy! Reviews, good and bad, are always welcome. :)**

**Disclaimer: If they were mine, they'd hug and make up. :/**

* * *

**By Any Other Name**

Sammy? Who's Sammy?

A gurgling baby, lying alone in his crib, waiting for his mother and brother and father to come. He's happy, he's healthy. There's a nice little mobile above his head and nice little family downstairs who just love to shower him with kisses and snuggles and soft whispers of "Good night, Love."

Sammy? Who's Sammy?

A terrified nine year old clutching a .45. He's got a father who gave it to him and a brother who won't take his eyes off the weapon in his hands. There's a monster in his closet, maybe. There are monsters outside, definitely. Dean says "Don't be afraid."

Sammy? Who's Sammy?

A chubby twelve year old sitting alone in the car as his brother and father drag something big and hairy into the woods. It needs to be burned. Salted too, probably. He's not afraid anymore. He's got superheroes for a family. Only they won't let him play along. "When you're older, son."

Sammy? Who's Sammy?

An angry teenager yelling, crying, pulling away. He's got a father who won't listen and a brother who doesn't get _it_. He's not sure what _it_ is, but he wants it bad, and he knows you can't find it at the end of another dusty road to another sleazy motel. "You walk out that door, you don't come back."

Sammy? Who's Sammy?

A regular Joe-college, chilling out with his girlfriend, studying for his exams. The only thing sharper than his IQ is the knife he keeps under the floorboards. And in the closet. And behind the fridge. He's got friends. Actual friends. And a girl he's gonna marry. And a brother and a father out there, too. Somewhere. "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sammy? Who's Sammy?

A twenty-two year old sixty year old, dreaming about the future, dreaming about the past, dreaming about death. He's lost his mother and the love of his life. All thanks to the same damn demon. He's got fire for a shadow. Or is that the reaper? He can't find his father. But he just found his brother. "As long as I'm around, nothing bad is gonna happen to you."

Sammy? Who's Sammy?

A grieving son, a ticking time bomb. He's got a father in ashes, a mother in ashes, a girlfriend in ashes. Ashes to ashes the saying goes. Who's next? His brother is the strongest person he knows. His brother is the reason he's not ashes as well. But his brother just sold his soul for _him_. Ashes. "Come on, Sammy. Can't we celebrate just a little bit?"

Sammy? Who's Sammy?

A man with a purpose, working tirelessly to save the one person he's got left. Sure, he's got a brother. For now. He's also got a few new friends. Demonic friends. Some who like to wear little children, some who like to wear pretty blondes. Some who want to kill him, some who want to turn him. He's running out of time. And running out of patience. And running out of options. "I'm wanted, dead or alive."

Sammy? Who's Sammy?

A man who died. A man who watched his brother turn to ribbons, who buried him two feet down. He's running. He's hunting. He's drunk and he's wrong and he's alone and he's _pissed_. He's got a family of ghosts and a demon for a teacher. He's not very good, in any sense of the word. _Dean_ was the only one allowed to call him that. Now there's nobody there. He's pretty far gone. He's just a memory. "Give it time, Sam. It'll get better."

Sammy? Who's Sammy?

A ghost. Suffocating and covered up, pushed deep down inside where nobody can hurt him. Like a baby in his crib, only it's more like a coffin. He's got a brother again though. He's got hope again though. Dean's the only one allowed. But Dean can't find him. "If I didn't know you, I'd wanna hunt you."

Sammy? Who's Sammy?

**~The End~**


End file.
